


He believed that his universe was driven by desire....

by flickawhip



Series: Merle and Flick - A Romance In Drag [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drag King, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Merle finds herself wooed by a Drag King.AU as all hell.





	He believed that his universe was driven by desire....

The silence that falls after Ru snaps back at the Queens who had been making excuses was broken by a nearly silent sob from the woman in the seat beside the Queen. There is awkward shuffling before a King steps forward, ignoring the attempts to stop him even as he pushes blonde hair out of his eyes, slicking it back into place, the softness of his voice surprising as he steps to hand a handkerchief to Merle. 

“It’s okay Miss Merle.... Not everyone has to be at 100.”

He steps away after handing over the handkerchief and walking up the stairs to join the other Kings. He knows they are watching but his gaze is locked solely on Merle, a slight, soft, smile touching his lips when Merle finally looks up, quietened and relaxed. 

“Flick, despite your kindness to my dearest Merle, I cannot avoid putting you in the bottom two. I’m sorry my dear. You are up for elimination.”

The King nods, he knew this was coming. The challenge had been a disaster, and he knew he would likely be up against his partner in the scene. The quietness when the lipsync began had fallen by the wayside when the music started, hitting hard, the King had stayed perfectly still, focusing once again on Merle, letting the music move him only a little, Flick half-smiling, after the song was half over he had moved closer to the stairs, taking a breath and his shot.

“I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know...”  
His focus was still on Merle, even as he moved to kiss her hand, making use of the small musical break to do so.  
“'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you....”

Flick had smiled softly, kissing Merle’s knuckles a second time before returning to the stage at the end of the lipsync. Deliberation had taken a minute and Flick had accepted his loss with a small smile, bidding them goodbye. 

“Goodbye, and DO Flick it UP.”

The line had been cheesy but Flick knew it had landed, moving away to wash his face and change clothing. The workroom was silent as he packed, walking away to gather the last of his things from the bathroom, freezing on seeing Merle stood awkwardly by her bags.

“I.... This is yours.”

Merle had spoken softly, holding out the handkerchief. 

“Keep it, those hoes gonna be coming at you baby...”

“Why?”

“Look at you, small and cute.... they get jealous.”

“Can we at least switch numbers so I can give it back later?”

“Tell you what...”

Flick is smirking a little, pushing brunette hair out of Merle’s eyes, her voice low. 

“I’ll give you my number if you kiss me...”

“Now?”

“Now.... I’m already out there’s no conflict of interest.”

“I...”

Merle had fallen quiet. 

“Sweetheart.... what’s wrong?”

“I...”

“Oh Babe... Is that a first for you?”

Merle had nodded slightly. Flick smiled softly, stroking her cheek. 

“Then come outside with me...”

Merle had paused, then bolted. Flick had sighed softly, sadly, putting her number into Merle’s phone and handing it to the PA. She had no clue how quickly things with Merle’s ex would unravel or how fast and deep she’d fall.


End file.
